I Really Like Pancakes,But You Don't Need To Know
by VictoriaRoseForever
Summary: Lucy has a secret...she likes Pancakes, Written for, Andi-Professional Daydreamer's The Skeletons in the closet Challenge R&R please


_Title: I Really Like Pancakes, But You Don't Need To Know That__  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 1,127_  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters:_ Percy Weasley, Audrey Weasley, Lucy Weasley, Molly Weasley II  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Lucy has secret :)  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) Written for Andi-Professional Daydreamer's, **The Skeletons in the closet Challenge**  
2) Not my best story really :(  
3) REVIEWS PLEASE!_  
Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

"_I like pancakes. I mean, I REALLY LIKE pancakes. They are my life."_

_July 21__st__, 2005_

_8:00 in the morning_

Lucy Weasley watched at her mother swiftly flipped over a pancake. It was as if she had done it all her life, and the five year old was memorized as cakes were stacked on top of each other.

"Mummy." She said and Audrey Weasley looked at her as she dropped several chocolate chips in the pan.

"Yes darling?"

"What are those?" Lucy asked, pointing at the pan, her finger an inch away from the burning metal.

"Lucy, get your hand away." Audrey admonished pulling her daughter's hand back.

"What are they?" Lucy asked again, stepping on her toes to get a better look as a pancake began to rise.

"Lucy…its breakfast," Audrey smiled and quickly flipped the pancake over. "It's called a pancake."

"Pancake?" Lucy repeated slowly.

"Yes pancake honey."

"But it…it looks weird."

"Honey, it's food, you just have to eat it." Audrey sighed.

"But mummy-," Lucy started.

"PERCE, get your daughter out of here!" Audrey yelled and Percy Weasley popped his head in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at the two.

"Your daughter is harassing my cooking skills." She said sarcastically and Percy smiled.

"Come here Lucy." He said and picked his daughter up. "Your mother is being extra strange today."

"I heard that!" Audrey cried shooting an, _I am going to shoot your head off, _look.

"You were supposed to honey." Percy laughed as Lucy looked at the two.

_8:15_

"Here, eat." Audrey said, placing a plate in front of Lucy that had two pancakes on it.

The young girl poked the dish with her fork and gave a hesitant to her parents and older sister.

"Mummy…it smells funny." She whined pushing the plate away.

"Honey, eat it."

"No."

"Fine then, just sit there until you eat it, because I am not making you another breakfast." Audrey sighed.

_9:30_

Lucy continued to stare at the plate. The floppy _pancakes_ have been sitting there for an hour and fifteen minutes. Her parents, true to their word, let her sit there until she would eat the two pancakes. Her parents and older sister were in the living room watching T.V.

"She won't eat." Audrey said worriedly to her husband.

"She's a kid Audrey, they never eat." Percy answered.

_9:45_

Lucy couldn't take it any longer. Grabbing the fork, she cut up a large amount of the pancake and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Oh gosh." She whispered and continued stuffing more pieces in her mouth.

After several second, her plate was empty and there was nothing, but crumbs.

"Best meal ever…best meal ever…best meal ever." She repeated over and over.

_10:10_

"So you did eat." Audrey said walking into the dining room, finding her daughter with the empty plate. "Did you like it?"

"No." Lucy said without hesitating.

"No?" Audrey said, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

Sighing, Audrey took her plate. "All right then. At least you ate, you can go."

"_I like pancakes. I mean, I REALLY LIKE pancakes. They are my life." _Lucy whispered as she left the dining room.

_July 22, 2005_

_12:00 at Night_

That night, Lucy raided the refrigerator and finished all the left over pancakes. As she tore off bits and pieces she didn't notice that someone was watching her from behind.

"Lucy…"

Dropping a half eaten pancake she turned around to see her father, smiling at her.

"You like pancakes don't you?" he said sitting beside her on the floor.

"Yes…" she confessed and Percy laughed.

"Your mother will be thrilled." He pointed out, "How come you told her you didn't like it?"

"I don't know." Lucy answered.

"You kids never know anything." Percy said and took Lucy in his arms. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Daddy." She said as they were halfway up the staircase.

"Yes?" he said looking at her.

"Don't tell anyone."

"That you like pancakes?"

She nodded and Percy tried not to laugh. "Whatever you want honey."

_September 3__rd__, 2006_

_8:00 in the morning_

"Here you go." Audrey said, placing a plate of eggs, bacon and potatoes in front of Lucy. "I know you don't like pancakes honey, so I made this for you."

Lucy tried to not groan and ignored her father's stifled laughter. "T-thanks mum."

She painfully watched her parents and sister eat pancakes while she ate; _a breakfast that was not pancakes._

"Lucy you want some?" Percy asked holding out a plate of pancakes.

"Oh Perce, don't be silly she doesn't like them." Audrey said, taking the plate and handed it to Molly.

"Of course I don't." Lucy said, gripping her fork so hard, that it began to bend.

"Lucy, you really are missing out." Molly pointed out.

"Tell me about it." She muttered and seconds later, found herself on the table, grabbing all the pancakes she could reach.

"I guess she does like them." Audrey said to her husband who was across the table, laughing his head off.

"You have no idea honey." He said.

* * *

Reviews...make me smile :)


End file.
